house of Ghosts
by Rjvamp 369
Summary: Patricia is dead and is forced to watch the people she loves morn her and worst of all move on. But what if someone finally sees her? Sorry soooooooo bad at summaries! Peddie! Some keddie
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's P.O.V

I stared down at my feet, I don't think I could handle anyone's stares right now. I could feel my chest growing weaker and weaker. It was as if all the happiness was being drained from my heart,I couldn't take it. It hurt so much,I can't stand her not being here, this wasn't suppose to happen. She was my best friend,she was my yacker but most of all she was the girl I loved. Just as I thought these words I felt tears begin to stream. It was only a few but it was enough to let people know that I cared. The worst part is,I can't help feeling it was all my fault. We had an argument right before and now she's just...gone.

''Eddie?'' KT said placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded ''Yeah im..um fine'' I whispered barely getting the words out.I then took a deep breath as my mind flew through the memories of Patricia. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. We where supposed to have a long happy life together. I remember how we used to talk about our future but little did we know we didn't have one. I miss her so much.

Patricia's P.O.V

I watched Eddie cry as KT comforted him. I wish they could see me. Im standing right here! God, I'm so alone,I then felt tears fall down my cheeks ''Eddie!...p-p-please look a-at me...I-I-I'm right h-here'' I cried. ''P-please,I d-don't w-want to be a-all a-alone'' I couldn't bare it,what if this is it?I have to spend the rest of my life alone watching everybody move on and forget about me. ''Eddie,I think you should go to bed. You seem tired'' KT said comfortingly.

Eddie nodded and I watched as they both walked out the door. I slowly followed and saw Eddie crawl into his bed and bury himself in blankets. ''P-Patricia i-if you c-can h-h-here me...I-I love y-you'' he sniffed. I reached for his hand but I couldn't feel anything.I missed his warmth.

''I-I love you t-to. I-I'm h-ere'' I cried,taking a deep breath ''always'' I wish he could hear me.


	2. chapter 2

Eddie's P.O.V

KT has made me go out with her to this new restaurnt,as friends of course, we decided to take my car and I was driving. ''So where is this restaurant again KT?'' I asked.

''Just down here,you'll love it. It's like being back in the U.S'' she laughed, I smiled and continued to drive. Patricia and I used to go out on drives all the time,she'd always criticize my driving and I'd always tell her she needed to learn to shut up. Her funeral was in a one month and I was dreading it. ''Eddie?'' KT whispered. I turned to her.

''Yeah?'' I asked,she shook her head.

''Nothing you just looked pretty out of it'' she observed, I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. ''Yeah,it's still so hard and I just...''I trailed off. KT gave me a sympathetic smile.

''I know...we all miss her. You won't...Eddie!'' KT screamed. I turned to see a lorry crashing into the window on my side then...

Patricia's P.O.V

I kneeled over Eddie's body and held his face ''Eddie! Come on! Don't you dare die on me!'' I cried. My eye sight then became weakened by the never ending tears as Eddie looked up at me. ''Patricia?'' He whispered. I nodded.

''Eddie you gotta breathe ok? You can't die! You gotta go back. You can't be here'' I moaned. Eddie closed his eyes once more and nodded. I then watched as paramedics came to his aid,they carried him into an ambulance along with KT and drove off. Leaving me behind.

Eddie's P.O.V

My eyes shot open to be blinded with the colour white. I pulled myself up and looked around,from what I could tell I was in hospital. ''You're awake'' I turned to see one of the nurses stunned. I nodded ''I guess so...how long have I been here? Where's my friend?! Is she ok?!'' I asked hastily. The nurse smiled.

''Your friend is fine. She was released from hospital yesterday. As for you,you've been here for five days. You had a terrible accident. To be honest you're lucky to be alive! You must have someone looking out for you up there'' she said. I chuckled.

''Yeah'' suddenly the door flew open to reveal KT who ran over and gave me a hug.

''Eddie! You're ok!'' She laughed. I pulled myself out of the embrace and nodded.

''Yeah im good'' I replied giving her a smile.

''I'll leave you two alone'' the nurse said heading out of the room closing the door behind her. I then turned back to KT. ''They said you where really bad. Apparently you where dead for a few seconds!'' She stated. I smiled.

''I saw her KT. I saw Patricia...she saved me'' I whispered, KT looked confused.

''Eddie..I think you need some sleep. I'll go get you something to drink ok. I'll be back soon'' she replied walking out the door ''KT wait...'' I was cut off by the sound of the door slamming. I sighed and layed down on my pillow. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice ''You look like death'' I looked to my right to see...Patricia. ''P-P-Patricia?'' I stuttered, she stared at me in utter shock.

''You can see me!?'' She asked. I nodded.


End file.
